Sapphire isn't very talkative
by Jumpykat
Summary: human Au where sapphire doesn't have any friends until she has some encounters with ruby who has a lot of friend...they become friends and maybe something more


It started like every day, her sitting in the class room reading a book peacefully until the loud talkative ones come in. Sapphire just ignored them.

"Heeeey what you reading?" a boy asked with a grin as he took her book.

"Give that back" Sapphire demanded with a calm voice as put out her hand.

"What? no I just wanna look at it don't be a loser." He said with a laugh as he studied the book.

Sapphire looked around to see if anyone would help her but of course it was no use. No one would help her. "Just give it back…didn't you learn that you look with your eyes and not your hands." Sapphire said in a very harsh tone.

The boy was furious with her remark. "I'll take what I want…" He growled close to her before someone popped up in between them.

"Don't you know you should treat a lady with respect?!" The girl yelled as she kicked him in his shin causing him to fall to the ground. "Be glad I didn't kick you in the nads…" The girl growled as she took the book from his hand.

Sapphire stared at her in awe nobody ever stuck up for her. "R-ruby thank you…" She said with a light blush on her face.

"Aww man" Ruby sighed, "You already know my name I was gonna try to be heroic and stuff" Ruby said as she handed Sapphire her book.

Sapphire graciously took the book "Thank you I'm sap-"

"Sapphire I know…" Ruby said "I pay attention unlike some people."

Sapphire was awe struck. She always felt alone when she moved here and nobody even cares…but maybe someone does.

"You should talk more your very beautiful...you might even find someone you love" Ruby teased as she went to go join her friends.

"Maybe I will…" Sapphire muttered quietly as she watched Ruby walk back to her friends

The next time they talked was an accident caused by Ruby's habit of not looking where she was going.

Ruby walked to the nurse's office. "I can't believe I got hit in the face with volleyball! Seriously I was the smallest one there! How is that possible?" She grumbled as she looked down at her feet.

Sapphire was quietly walking back to class. "I'm always told to do everythin-"

Before sapphire could even finish her thought she hit into someone causing her to fall…

"Ow! This is just first I get hit in the face and now I run into someone who wasn't-"Ruby stopped talking when she looked down seeing that it was sapphire. "Dammit! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit into you! I wasn't paying attention-"

Sapphire put her hand on Ruby's shoulder "I'm fine…" She said as used her shoulder to stand up.

"Oh...okay" Ruby responded awkwardly.

"I really wanna go home but I can't…" Sapphire muttered as she started to walk back to class.

Ruby heard her and gently grabbed sapphire's hand "Let's ditch"

"Whaaaa?!"

"Let's leave school!"

"I can't my parents would flip and I'm a straight A student and-"

"Let's go have fun come on it's me and you…"

Sapphire looked Ruby in the eyes for a moment or so before giving in.

"Okay! Let's go to the park!" Ruby said excitedly as she opened the window in the hallway of the first floor.

Sapphire looked down and blushed ruby was still holding her hand. "Are we going to jump out the window?" Sapphire asked an obvious question out of nervousness.

"Yeah I'll get out first and then you can jump into my arms!" Ruby said with a huge smirk.

Sapphire widened her eyes in embarrassment. Sapphire tried to form words but she couldn't she could only blush.

Ruby started to laugh. "We have to go now or they'll notice we're gone." Ruby said as she let go of Sapphire's hand and jumped out of the window.

Sapphire looked down at her empty hand feeling slightly disappointed but still going to jump out the window.

Ruby raised her arms with a giant smile on her face.

Sapphire smiled slightly as she jumped into Ruby's arms, wrapping her arms around ruby's neck.

Ruby laughed happily as she started to spin sapphire around.

"Hey you two! What are you doing get back in this school right now!"

"Whaaaaa! Teacher!" Ruby squealed as she tossed Sapphire into a bridal style.

Sapphire blushed as ruby ran with her in her arms.

When they finally got to the park ruby was panting "You can ummm...put me down"

Ruby looked up a little to come face to face with Sapphire. "Wha…wha...s-sorry" Ruby said as she put sapphire down gently her face very flustered.

"It's okay I mean it was very comfortable…" Sapphire said with a light blush.

Ruby looked up at her.

"I mean! It's umm…not like…ummm…never mind I don't know where I was going with that" Sapphire said as she sat down on a bench.

Ruby sat down next to her "It's okay"

They sat there in silence very flustered.

"You know you're very beautiful…I don't understand why you don't talk to people…you would have so many people falling for you!" Ruby stated as she looked at the sky.

Sapphire didn't say anything.

Ruby got nervous when she didn't respond. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to state my opinion."

Sapphire turned toward ruby and cupped her and turned it to look at her. "I'm talking to you…are you falling for me?"

Ruby widen her eyes as she started to blush "I...I…Are you flirting with me?" Ruby countered back.

Sapphire stared at her before starting to laugh. "Maybe I am~ I mean you're the one that said if I talked to someone I might find who I love" Sapphire as she brought her face closer to ruby's.

"You are defiantly flirting." Ruby said as she closed the space between them.

The day at school was a little awkward but they got through.

Sapphire still doesn't really talk that much to anyone but ruby.


End file.
